


Skunk Tail

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Insert, just a little piece about his tuft of while hair yo, reader interactive, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: His skunk tail has fascinated you for way too long.[Takashi Shirogane/You].





	Skunk Tail

Shiro could feel his focus slipping away with every erratic motion you made. Armed with only your insatiable curiosity and impulsive nature, you circled him a number of times, arms squeezed tightly to your chest with your eyes level to the top of his head. Despite the annoyance festering beneath his skin, he prided himself on the fact that could fade you into the background and continue working.

“We both know I’m not a considerate person, so I’m just gonna say it,” came your routine disclaimer, a bullshit attempt at removing yourself from any accountability. Surprisingly to him, it always worked. 

Even though his muscles seized and his hands slowed as they cramped, he persevered with the sequence on the glowing screen before him. Keep on working, just remember to breathe. _Patience yields focus_.

“Where’d your skunk tail come from?” your asked, leaning towards him inquisitively, eyes darting between his face and the white forelock. Those words almost sounded lewd to him for some reason, perhaps that had been your intention as he fixed his gaze to your dazzling one.

“That… that’s a name for it…” Shiro replied, forehead creasing as he narrowed his eyebrows, withering beneath the intensity of your stare at the slightest. There was no amount of training that could have prepared him for your lust of being nosy. 

As he returned his attention to the screen once more, you took the opportunity to seat yourself on the armrest of his chair. A groan rumbled in the back of his throat as you slowly slid closer, pressing your back into his arm until your weight was fully against him, forcing him to one side of the seat. 

“So, how’d you get it? Did you finally have a rebellious streak? Did someone bleach your hair in you sle-”

“Stress.” He enunciated evenly, fingers moving across the glowing screen.

At his reply, you seemed to shrink deeper into his seat, practically forcing him out of it. You ducked your head below his arm, prompting him to perch his elbow atop of your crown without disturbance to his flow.

Shiro had only briefly discussed his time as a Galra prisoner with you, though admittedly, you knew more than most. As much as you claimed to be an unfeeling, pragmatic scientist; you knew when you messed up.

“I.. er,” you muttered, floundering for the right words. “Sorry.”

Despite the smile pulling at the corner of his lips, he looked on, reassuring you in the same calm tone as before, “Don’t worry about it.”

You had melded against him at that point, remaining motionless while he worked and engrossed by the silence between you both. The warmth of your body next to his, however twisted and uncomfortable you looked, was an odd comfort to him at that point. It was convenient that he could still use your head as an elbow rest as well.

The silence carried for a long while before you finally found the resolve to speak again, albeit so faint he almost didn’t hear you.

“If it means anything, I think it suits you.”

Taking his arm from your head, he carefully grazed his fingertips through your hair.

“Thanks. I think so, too.”


End file.
